Transportation of higher throughput advanced services via a satellite transponder has been an engineering design constraint for decades. The transmission system and receiver system are the main two areas of a satellite broadcast system. High capacity data services over satellite are among the primary technology challenges facing the industry and satellite system operators today. Digital video broadcast—satellite second generation (DVB-S2) is an enhanced specification for satellite digital television broadcast developed in 2003 and ratified in March 2005. The DVB-S2 standard is as follows: Digital Video Broadcasting (DVB), Second Generation Framing Structure, Channel Coding and Modulation Systems for Broadcasting, Interactive Services, News Gathering and other Broadband Satellite Applications, DVB-S2 Standard ETSI EN 302 307 v1.2.1 (2009-08), the entirety of which is incorporated herein by reference (hereinafter referred to as the “DVB-S2 Standard”). Using the traditional mechanism over the standard DVB-S2, while supporting high bandwidth and interactive services, however, requires significantly higher performance satellite transponders to support data rates.
FIG. 1 illustrates an example conventional transmitter. As illustrated in the figure, a transmitter 100 includes a code rate organizer (CRO) 102, a modulator 104, a match filter 106 and a digital-to-analog converter (DAC) 108. CRO 102 may be arranged to receive an outroute stream signal 110 and output a signal 112. Modulator 104 may be arranged to receive signal 112 and output a modulated signal 114. Match filter 106 may be arranged to receive modulated signal 114 and output a transmit signal 116. DAC 108 may be arranged to receive transmit signal 116 and output an analog signal 118. CRO 102 may determine the modulation and coding to be performed for outroute stream signal 110 in order to generate output signal 112. CRO 102 may perform coding for information to be communicated to remote receivers (not shown) as addressed by outroute stream signal 110. Modulator 104 may encode received signal 112 and output modulated signal 114. Modulator 104 may code a digital data input payload for ensuring a receive terminal can decode and perform error correction for errors occurring in a received payload. Match filter 106 may perform filtering in order to maximize the signal-to-noise ratio of a signal in the presence of an additive noise. DAC 108 may convert digital modulated transmit signal 116 to analog signal 118. In operation, CRO 102 may receive and perform coding for received signal outroute stream signal 110. Modulator 104 may receive signal 112 and perform forward error correction and modulation. Match filter 106 may receive signal which has been coded, forward error corrected and modulated and perform filtering on the received signal in order to maximize the signal-to-noise ratio of the signal in the presence of additive noise. Finally, DAC 108 may convert the coded, forward error corrected, modulated and filtered signal into an analog continuous waveforms for transmission.
In a conventional satellite system, data streams may be coded, modulated and broadcast to a multiplicity of mobile terminals. A typical conventional transmitter can receive a signal with up to 45 million symbols per second (Msps). However, in order to meet the demand for today's high definition and advanced services, terminals may be required to support significantly more than the 45 Msps. To achieve high data rates, for example up to 220 Msps, needed by the satellite communications industry using conventional techniques would require expensive equipment with significantly high power consumption.
What is needed is a system and method to address the challenges of transmitting and receiving high quality video, advanced services, and other data services via satellite, at enhanced data rates, in a cost effective and efficient manner, for example, adhering to power consumption constraints, improving efficiency (e.g., with respect to signal synchronization and a data acquisition processes), facilitating dynamic and flexible bandwidth allocation planning, utilizing relatively low complexity and reduced cost terminal equipment, and remaining compliant with the DVB-S2 Standard.